


Only In A Darkened Room

by ticktockclockwork



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockclockwork/pseuds/ticktockclockwork
Summary: Fic request fromxxenjoy: something soft, only one bed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	Only In A Darkened Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxenjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/gifts).



They'd never intended to stay the night in town. The contract was supposed to be quick - an afternoon at most - then they'd be on their way to the next, larger, town over. However, things went as they often did - tits up to be precise - and so the job had taken significantly longer than expected.

Normally this would put Geralt in a sour mood but tonight was different. The contract took more time than expected, sure, but that time was spent mostly waiting. Contrary to normal Geralt sustained few injuries, his clothing was comparatively unsullied, and his mood, while irritated, was not bad.

Jaskier deemed the day a rousing success and expressed such opinion that evening by playing many sets of Toss A Coin to the agreeable crowd who were more than happy to do exactly as the song demanded and toss tribute to the bard's ballad and Geralt's skill. Geralt himself found an old acquaintance in the crowd and they traded long stories over Gwent while the tavern around them grew loud in drunkenness and cheer. It wasn't until late in the night that Geralt realized he hadn't booked them nightly accommodations and after bidding the other adieu, stood to find the tavern owner near the bar.

The woman was a sharp one, keen eyes trained on the crowd to make sure they were drunk enough to be loose with their coin but not so drunk to take liberties with her establishment. She was non-judgmental, though, so Geralt respected her. The only fuss she threw when Geralt first arrived was at the mud he was tracking into her bar.

"What can I do for you, Master Witcher?" She asked while pouring a young man a flagon of ale.

"We'll be in need of lodgings for the evening and was hoping your establishment could provide. We've got coin." 

"Aye, I bet you do," she said with a pointed look towards Jaskier and his heavy purse. "But while I'd love to take it, I ain't got but one room to rent. Your bard has drawn quite a crowd I'm afraid and lodgings are slim."

Geralt frowned as he looked around at the, admittedly, full establishment. While he was wanting a bit of time to himself to meditate and relax, one room was better than none. "Can a palette be arranged in the available room?" 

She nodded and handed him another drink. "Aye, it can be arranged. Best we can manage for the evening." 

He gave her an agreeable grunt and slid a few coins over before wandering back to the table of cards. He played a few more rounds before he'd had enough of people and singing and headed up to the room. He had no doubt that Jaskier could find his way here eventually and if not, he was sure to find another more agreeable bed to occupy him through the night.

The din of the tavern muffled when Geralt closed the door to their one room, glancing briefly at the bed before moving to drop his pack by the provided pallet. It was acceptable and about what he expected for a town this size. He'd slept on worse, for sure. 

He stripped of his armor and reorganized his packs and was sinking into meditation when he heard the door of the room open then quickly shut as Jaskier let himself into the room. The man paused at the door then continued in, making an effort to be quiet. If Geralt weren't already slipping into his own mind he might have told Jaskier there was no need but as it were he kind of appreciated the gesture, even if Jaskier was bad at it. He slipped under listening to Jaskier hum to himself as he went about his own nightly ritual.

When he came back from his meditation, he was surprised to find Jaskier was still awake. The tavern had fallen fully quiet save for those extending their evenings in their rooms, yet the bard was still sat up in bed, a book on his knees, scribbling with a quill. He stopped when he heard Geralt shift and glanced up to squint at him through the dwindling candle light. "Evening. Come here often?" He teased and Geralt snorted as he relaxed out of his meditative position.

"Why are you still awake? I figured you'd be tired after your performance."

Jaskier put his book and quill away on the table next to the bed then turned back to Geralt with a thoughtful sound. "I am, if I'm honest. But my mind is also awake, like a bird in a box, full of ideas just fluttering around." 

Geralt gave another grunt in response before turning to lay out on the pallet. "Well silence that bird because we leave early tomorrow."

There was a long pause from the bard before he said "you aren't planning to sleep on the floor tonight are you?"

"Does it appear that I plan to sleep in the air?" He asked in reply without opening his eyes.

Jaskier huffed. "Geralt, there's room enough up here, come on."

"I'm fine down here, Jaskier, go to sleep."

"Don't be stubborn just to prove a point."

"And what point am I trying to prove?" He arched a brow but still kept his eyes closed.

"The point isn't the point, the point is that there's plenty of room in the bed up here."

Geralt snorted again. "Eloquent. You went to college in Oxenfurt, right?"

"Oh, don't be an ass." There was laughter in his sass though before it died out. "Seriously though, come on up here Geralt. You'll be more comfortable."

"Jaskier, I said I am fine."

Truth be told, he did want to get up in the bed. Superficially he knew it would be more comfortable than sleeping on the floor. But he also knew that there wasn't enough room in the bed for both of them to stay apart. 

And he had trouble enough keeping his hands off the other as it was.

Jaskier sighed and flipped over to put his back to Geralt briefly, muttering something under his breath that even Geralt didn't catch. He left it to Geralt to extinguish the candle and when he did the room felt distinctly heavy after Geralt plunged it into darkness.

He could tell he'd offended Jaskier by refusing his offer. He hadn't said anything outright but the refusal was offensive enough. And though the bard was quiet, it was clear he wasn't sleeping. 

Geralt waited.

"If you have a problem being in the same bed as me I wish you'd just say it." Jaskier finally hissed from his position, turned away from Geralt. "I'd prefer honesty, even distasteful honesty, to a stubborn and staunch lie."

Geralt sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This has nothing to do with you Jaskier." He muttered. "Please, just go to sleep."

He should know better than to expect Jaskier to follow directions. Jaskier all but sat up in bed as he whipped around to look down at Geralt with an irritated expression. "What do you mean, of course it has something to do with me. Why else would you refuse the bed?"

And maybe it was the long day, or the extra ale, or the gesture earlier in the evening of Jaskier trying to be quiet but instead of explaining Geralt sat up on his pallet and moved to stand. "Lay down. Turn back over." He ordered, voice pitched low as he met Jaskier's shocked expression and held it.

It took the other a moment but he did turn back over, holding himself stock still as Geralt climbed into bed behind him. He hesitated before allowing himself to press up against Jaskier's body, flush, tucking his face in against the back of his neck. It felt like a confession when Jaskier gasped, tilting his head a little towards his lips.

He pressed his lips to Jaskier's shoulder, to the linen sleep shirt he wore, and closed his eyes to the warmth he could feel on his lips. When he felt Jaskier tremble, he lifted his hand to rest on Jaskier's thigh then slid it up under the shirt to count along his ribs then around to touch the soft curve of his belly. Jaskier's heartbeat - as loud as a thunderstorm in Geralt's ears - was hammering in his chest and there was an ache burying itself deep in Geralt's chest. "This is why. I have no defense against this, no weapon to resist."

Geralt could hear the whimper Jaskier swallowed. "I wouldn't refuse you." Jaskier whispered back.

"I know you wouldn't and that's the problem." 

"Why?" He demanded and nearly turned around until Geralt pressed his palm flat against his stomach and pulled him impossibly close so his knees could notch in behind Jaskier's.

"You deserve more."

That made the bard angry in a way Geralt didn't expect but rather than flip around, Jaskier simply grabbed Geralt's hand and squeezed it tight. He held on, trembling, until he let out a deep gust of air. "You're an idiot." He saed instead, as if that simple declaration encapsulated everything else that needed to be said between then. Geralt held his breath for more but then Jaskier released his grip to instead lace his fingers over the others. "I forbid you from talking anymore tonight because it'll just be stupid."

"Jaskier-"

"No, shut up and go to sleep." Geralt felt lips on the palm of his hand where Jaskier had dragged it up. "We're going to discuss your skewed sense of self worth in the morning. For now know that even though you don't believe it, you deserve  _ this _ and so do I. You can convince yourself you don't but you can't convince me." Another kiss before Jaskier returned the hand to his stomach and tucked in tighter to Geralt's embrace.

Geralt was struck quiet for a long while, holding the other but not quite believing he was allowed. It wasn't until he felt Jaskier's heartbeat settle into his normal sleep rhythm that Geralt finally closed his eyes and allowed himself to trust that things would be alright in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@ticktockclockwork](http://ticktockclockwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
